Roxanne Bunny
by xXxNotASlytherinxXx
Summary: It turns out that the herd never included merely three animals. In fact, it included one more, someone really unexpected. Her name was Roxanne Bunny, preferably Roxie. She wanted more than what her family had planned for her, she wanted adventure, and that was how she had run into Manny and Sid, later on being Diego. OC/Diego
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New fanfic? Why, yes! Yes, it is! This one came to me a long, long time ago, but I just never got around to doing it. But now I am! I really hope you enjoy it as much as I do!**

 **Summary: It turns out that the herd never included merely three animals. In fact, it included one more, someone really unexpected. Her name was Roxanne Bunny, preferably Roxie. She wanted more than what her family had planned for her, she wanted adventure, and that was how she had run into Manny and Sid, later on being Diego. OC/Diego**

I cursed again as Mother finally managed to call my name, suppressing me once more in another morning from making a run for it. I had been trying for five months now to escape my family, to escape the burrow, and finally be able to find my own story and find my own path to take instead of, as Mother had quoted, "Find the right rabbit and settle down." That wasn't what I wanted. It wasn't even close.

Sure, a mate sounded fairly nice, but so early in my lifetime? There was so much more out there than what Mother had planned. Speaking of her, she was currently yanking on my left ear, dragging me back into the burrow where my seventeen brothers occupied, my father had died years ago from being hunted by a pack of sabers.

"Honestly, Roxanne," she said in her usual criticizing tone, "You were really think of starting the migration without us."

"Yeah," I mumbled as I rubbed my now sore ear. "That's what I was doing..."

My brothers each snickered and pointed at me as I grumbled and crossed my arms. I was the oldest of the bunch and happened to be the only sister. Each of them was dumber than the next, obviously earning my father's genes. It was hopeless. I would be stuck with this bunch for forever.

"C'mon, kids, got all your things? The carrots, the water?" Mother asked, returning and less angry now about my failed escape.

"Jimmy ate all the carrots, Mom!" one of my little brothers blamed, pointing to my most overweight sibling, who burped. I rolled my eyes and groaned miserably. This was already starting off as another horrible migration, which is just following animals out towards where we're 'safe', which has proven to be a big, fat lie.

"I suppose we'll have to find a substitute on the way, then!" Mother let out a sigh and pointed to the exit of our burrow. "Alright, all of you go first so I can count ya!" As each hopped by her, she counted all of them until she got to me. "Come now, Roxanne, I bet you'll find yourself a mate right when we get there!" My eye twitched in annoyance.

"Oh, joy!"

As we piled out, we all settled on the path where all the much bigger animals were taking. We were probably the smallest, and most likely the most weakest on the food chain there, considering we were herbivores. The boys hopped ahead, Mom dragging my wrist to catch up to them.

"Emmett, let go of your brother! Billy, no, don't chew that! Gregory Bunny, that is not another bunny!" She was struggling so much she actually had to let me go, which I was incredibly thankful for because this meant I could sag behind the group, slowly making my way but at my own pace.

It was only after three minutes that something finally out of the ordinary occurred for me to snap my attention away from my angry thoughts to the yells coming from a few miles behind the animals moving away. My ear twitched for a moment and I just stared until the yells happened again. Looking back toward my mom whom was way ahead, I noticed her full attention was still on my brothers.

Smirking, I got to my paws and hind legs and took off toward where the yells were coming from. Usually, bunnies just walked on their hind legs, but it was much easier to run this way. Soon, I came to a ledge which stared down into a gorge. I noticed about four animals below, either angry or downright terrified.

"That's a bit of an odd picture," I said, sitting on my haunches. It was two rhinos charging after a sloth, whom hid behind a mammoth. It seemed the rhinos were trying to convince the mammoth to let them have at the sloth. "Seems I should be the one to interfere, however!" Looking to the side, I spotted a tree and grinned, gaining a brilliant idea.

Getting to the top, I began to pull at the branch until I was at the bottom, where I let go of my pressure and let it chuck me out into the scene. I was aiming for the rhinos, but instead, I landed face first right in between the feud, painfully so. "Maybe I should've just walked here," I grunted uncomfortably, rubbing my stomach as I stumbled to my feet.

"Can anything else go horribly wrong?" the mammoth whined.

"So...I take you were bluffing about the sink hole, eh?" the sloth asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah...yeah that was a bluff."

The rhinos looked at the ground where I had landed, before looking at each other, each wearing the same smirk. "GET 'EM!"

Shrieking my protests, I threw myself away toward the mammoth, clinging onto him with my claws until I got to the very top. There was no way a small bunny like myself could take on two fully grown rhinoceroses on my own. The mammoth managed to throw both off with ease, making my eyes widen in surprise and my mouth practically drop.

"You're pretty good," I giggled.

"Yeah! We did it, we did!" the sloth squealed, throwing his arms around the mammoth, which made the three of us slip off the edge and down until we hit solid ground, hard enough to throw myself off the mammoth's back.

"You have beautiful eyes," the sloth said from the trunk of the mammoth.

"Get off my face," the mammoth grumbled, standing up and flicking him off as he made his way away from the two of us.

"Wow, the three of us? The three of us make a great team, you know that? We should all head south together," the sloth grinned, taking my paw and helping me up.

"Oh, yeah, both of ya hop up on my back and relax the whole way!"

"Really?"

"No!"

The mammoth continued on his way opposite to where the other animals were going. Ears falling, I ran ahead so I was walking level with him. "Aren't you going south? The pack of mindless animals is heading that way," I pointed over my shoulder carelessly as the sloth ran to the mammoth's other side.

"Shouldn't you be with your litter of kits?" he asked sarcastically. I glared.

"I'm actually single and have no kits, thank you very much," I crossed my arms. "I just abandoned my f - I mean...I've been alone my whole life. Kind of preferred it that way," I lied. If he knew I left Mom and my brothers, he might not let me follow him. "My name's Roxanne, by the way, but call me Roxie."

"That's great, bye!" the mammoth walked further ahead. I pouted and continued following him, this time more determined.

"Yeah, that south thing is really overrated," the sloth sucked up to him. "Isn't it great? Two bachelors and a bachelorette in the wild?"

"No, _you_ just want a bodyguard and she just needs company, whereas I, not surprisingly, do not."

"You're a very shrewd mammoth," the sloth pointed out. "Well, can you lead the way, Mr. Big Guy?"

"Manfred," he introduced grimly.

The sloth giggled and began to list ways of his names, using the constant term, 'Manny'.

Finally, Manny had enough and grabbed a log the sloth had clung himself on to. "Stop following me." He looked at me. "And you, go back to being the soloist you claim to be."

"No way! You guys are the actual first mammals I can come to like!" I wasn't lying really here. Despite the sloth's idiocy and the mammoth's rudeness, it seemed to even out my brattiness. This would prove to be a weird group, but I did not want to go back to Mom and my brothers...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and favorites! I'm really glad this story caught your attention and I really hope you'll like it as it keeps going! Roxanne has finally come to contact with Manny and Sid and has finally been rid of her family, all that's left now is to wonder what's next in store?

 ****The three of us kept our way on, away from my family and away from the animals who were migrating without a care, completely unaware that three of the most unlikely animals were traveling together. I had grown to learn that the sloth was named Sid and I had further on called Manfred Manny instead, since Manfred was bitter on my tongue.

Currently, the three of us were building shelter for our own since the sun as going down soon. Manny managed to find enough wood to cover himself as a ceiling, whereas Sid had only found two of the smallest sticks. I, as a bunny, grew accustomed to making my own burrow in the dirt. Once it was big enough for me to sleep in, I had followed Manny around, talking. Well, I did most of the talking and he did most of the ignoring.

"...and I've had my fair share of crushes back in the day, but I just always felt there was more for me in the world than romance-" he had finally cut me off.

"Enough with the sap fest, you've got me. You are _so_ inspiring," he said sarcastically. I glared and crossed my arms, "Rabbit wise, I am!"

Sid stopped beside us, dropping his tiny sticks. "Whoo! I'm wiped out."

"You call that a shelter?" Manny insulted.

"Hey, you're a big guy and you have a lot of wood, she's a girl with a hole, and I'm a little guy." Sid whined. I felt my eyes widen and my ears fall at the sound of the innuendo at the sentence.

"You've got half a stick," Manny said.

"Yeah! But with my little stick and my highly evolved brain," he poked himself in the eye, "Owe! I shall bring fire!"

"Fascinating," Manny sighed.

"I say give him a chance! I am a bit of a pyromaniac!" I grinned, looking at Sid with a soft smile.

"Thank you! We'll see how much brain does against brawn tonight, pal!" Sid said, settling himself down and starting.

After hours of nothing, I crawled into my burrow and curled around myself shivering. A storm was starting. I was left with my thoughts as it brewed. What if Mom was looking for me? Did she even notice I had left? I shook my head, tucking my ears around me like a blanket. I would dwell on it in the morning.

When dawn came, I was the first to be up. Crawling out of my burrow, I saw Sid nestled underneath Manny's rear and Manny with his back to me. I giggled behind my paw and approached them slowly, whistling innocently. Once close enough, I yanked harshly at Manny's tail, before retreating back several steps to watch the aftermath.

He yelled out and ran back in a panic, managing to accidentally kick Sid out of the way in the process, who woke up with a similar yell and fell face first into the ground. I burst into laughter, sitting back on my haunches and trying to catch my breath as I did so."Th-That was priceless!"

"You did that?" Manny asked, flabberghasted. "What is the matter with you?"

"You could've killed something valuable!" Sid cried, jumping back to his feet to stand beside Manny and glare down at me.

"What? A girl can't get a little chaos now and again?" I brushed them off. "Please!" Standing straight, I leaned back to crack my spine a bit and stretch. "Let's get a move on, Manny, to whatever destination you were heading to."

Manny grumbled and began walking fast, obviously trying to lose Sid and I but failing miserably. It was about an hour long walk before we came across a sea of red trees with apples hanging from the lower branches, to which Sid had took one.

Speaking of Sid, he was telling us a story, to which Manny was ignoring and I was listening to intently. "...And she picked this hair off my shoulder and she said, 'Hey, look if you're gonna have an extra mating dance, at least pick a female with the same color pelt.' And I thought like, woah, she's gonna go praying mantis on me, you know what I mean?"

"Not really. Back in my fa - I mean, back when I had lived in a village of bunnies, we just looked for a mate that would provide good children. Quite frankly, it was really disgusting," I shrugged.

"You know, Sid, if you find a mate, you should be loyal. Or in your case, grateful. As for you, Roxie, why not go find these bunnies again and provide yourself a good family? Now get away from me!" Manny groaned.

"I told you already, I want more than just romance!" I protested.

"Well, I think mating for life is stupid. I mean there's plenty of Sid to go around, ri-" Sid ran into Manny's rear, causing me to run into Sid. Jumping back, I yelled my disgust. His fur smelled like rotten elk milk. Glaring at Sid, I moved around Manny to see what the hold up was, until I finally saw it myself and froze.

"Manny? Roxie?" Sid asked, moving under Manny and to the front. "Hey, guys!" He followed both of our gazes and gasped. Before us was a human female, carring a bundle in her arms. I had come across my fair share of humans with my family and we were always almost captured but managed escape. But this human seemed injured and absolutely exhausted.

"Is sh-she...okay?" I whispered, before yelping as she began swimming towards us. When she got to shore, she grunted and set the bundle on the rock, trying to keep it there, but it seemed impossible, until Manny managed to hold it there and bring it so it wouldn't slip off.

I stared at him in surprise, before looking down on what the female was so persistent on saving, until I saw a pair of lively brown eyes stare up at me. It was an human infant, wet but healthy.

"He's okay!" Sid smiled.

"But is she?" I asked, looking up, before gasping. The woman had disappeared. "She's gone..."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm back! Thank you all so much for the new reviews and amount of favorites! It's amazing; I never came to think that anyone would remotely find this story anywhere near good. I just hope you like Roxie almost as much as I enjoy writing her. I want her to be the type of character that seems more complex than bland. Anyway, here's my next chapter!

After taking into notice that the woman had completely disappeared, leaving us with this hairless beast, Manny had obviously grown tired of it and turned to leave, the baby still on the ground where he had pulled it to.

"H-hey, hey, hey, Manny, are you forgetting something?" Sid exclaimed, picking up the baby.

"B-But you just saved him!" I said, wincing as the baby cooed from Sid's arms.

"Yeah, well, I'm still trying to get rid of the last two things I saved," Manny said, glaring over his shoulder.

"But we can't just leave him here!" Sid said, opening his arms to stare into the face of the human.

"I dunno, he is pretty ugly," I said, cringing. "No fur is upsetting." Shaking my head, I looked up and grinned snarkily, pointing my paw. "Look, smoke means fire and fire means humans! You know what that means?" Sid stared at me blankly, causing me to roll my eyes and rub my temples. "Urgh, it means his family is up there! All we have to do is go up the hill and drop him off before we're speared! And by we, I mean you." I poked Sid harshly in the chest.

"Me?" he said, shocked. "But - if they see me, they'll rip me up and - and wear my pelt as a towel of some sort! Wouldn't it be easier if Manny went?"

"Let's get something straight here," Manny had returned, glaring threateningly at the two of us. "I want nothing to do with the humans, or the kid, or you, and definitely not you!" He pointed the trunk at the both of us. "Preferably, I would volunteer the two of you go together so you may die together and the kid can grow up to become a hunter JUST like his father!"

"Little harsh there, Manny," I said, unamused.

"You know what? Fine! I'll take care of him!" Sid snapped, turning around and heading for the hill.

"Right, right, you'll take care of him. You can't even take care of yourself!"

I sighed and watched as Sid began to climb. "If he falls, it's a tragic accident and we were never here."

"Noted," Manny nodded. Sid made it further up, but he kept either hitting his head and getting stuck. "You're an embarrassment to nature, do you know that?"

"Nature's cake! I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm gonna die..." Sid whined as he kept himself going. I was about to laugh myself silly until I noticed the bundle of covers that was over the baby was opening and the infant was slipping out. "Oh, jeez... Sid! The baby!"

Sid looked down at my yell and gasped, grabbing the infant just before he fell by the back of his shirt with his foot. However, it didn't last for long and soon the infant fell fully. I raised my arms as well as Manny had raised his trunk, but with a roar, a saber jumped overhead, grabbing it by its scruff.

I shrieked and jumped back behind Manny, cowering over myself as my ears fell shakily to my head. Ever since the pack of sabers had killed Dad, I've been terrified ever since. Manny was quick to bounce the baby out of its teeth and hold it out of reach.

The sabertooth went to strike, but seeing as it was a fully grown mammoth against one saber, it was obvious about who the odds were on. The saber calmed himself enough for me to relax and crawl out from behind Manny, but I was still shaking from head to toe.

"Uh, that pink thing is mine," he said casually.

"Uh, no, actually, that pink thing belongs to us," Sid smiled, falling from the hill finally.

"Us? You two are a bit of an odd couple," he observed, before noticing me. "And...a pet, too?"

"Pet? Slow your horses, tiger, I am no pet!" I crossed my arms and felt my eye twitch annoyingly.

"There is no us!" Manny protested.

"I see... Can't have one of your own, so you want to adopt," he continued, ignoring me.

"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt your snack, but we've gotta go," Sid stated, pulling the baby into his arms.

"The baby? Please," the tiger rolled his eyes. "I was returning it to its herd."

"Yeah, an old saber like you would give up on a lunch like this?" I nodded to the baby, not letting my eyes leave the large cat. My confidence was definitely improving around him, but it was probably more due to the fact that he was annoying the living carrots outta me.

"You calling me a liar?" he challenged, leaning close to my friends. "You're still prey, sweetheart, don't get too cocky."

"And you're still just a kitty waiting for the dog to bite your butt on the way out! You don't scare me," I growled. Actually, he did. He terrified me to death! But I wasn't about to let him know that. Besides, with Manny and Sid right there, he wouldn't lay a claw on me.

"I like your attitude," he complimented, lifting his head to stare over the three of us finally. "Name's Diego, friend."

"Manfred, and I'm not your friend!" Manny said.

"Fine...Manfred," Diego spat the name. "If you're looking for the humans you're wasting your time. They left this morning."

"Thanks for the advice, now beat it!" Manny turned to Sid. "Alright, I'll help you find the kid's parents, but only if you promise to leave me alone after that?"

"Okay, okay, deal! What's your problem?" Sid demanded as the two walked ahead to find another way up the hill.

"You are my problem!"

"You not gonna follow them?" Diego asked, turning to me.

"I don't dwell on being eaten from behind today - I never turn my back on a predator, if I can even refer to you as such, softie." I winked and got to my front paws and hind legs, sprinting after Manny and Sid enough to climb onto Manny's shoulders.

It was a long walk before we finally made it to the ledge, but what with us not wanting to be speared to death, we had to figure out how to get it back. Or, at least, Sid had to.

"What are you doing, just drop it on the ledge!" Manny said.

Sid obeyed. "Shouldn't we make sure they found him?"

"Good idea," Manny said, seizing Sid and throwing him over with his trunk.

"NO! DON'T SPEAR ME!" he shielded himself protectively. "Uh...this is a problem."

"Ugh...check it," Manny said up to me. Nodding, I let him lift me up by his trunk to peek over the top. "Oh," I said, my ears falling. "The humans are gone. I guess the kitty was telling the truth."

"Oh, that's perfect!" Manny rolled his eyes as he carefully set me down before crawling up after.

We all began exploring, hoping to actually see a human or two to take the infant. "The humans are so weird," I whispered, looking around. Looking farther, I spotted a painting knitted together by animal skin. Looking closer, I almost choked. It was of a woman and her child, obviously showing a mother's love. I rubbed my arm uncomfortably thinking of my own Mom. It was guilt more than anything. What was I going to do?

"Chin up, sweetheart," Diego said, making me jump. It seemed that he had actually followed us. He made his way to Manny. "Told you they left."

"Oh, look who it is! Don't you have some poor, defenseless animal to eat?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well, they couldn't be far! They could've gone this way or this way or maybe over there..."

"You don't know much about tracking, do you?" Diego asked.

"I do!" I raised a hand, annoyed. "My nose has been known to find the most amount of carrots in less than seven minutes!"

"Yeah, so in case we weren't looking for vegetables, I say give me the baby. I can track humans way faster and easier than you can. It's obvious that they headed north two hours ago. You don't need this agravation, buddy," he said, looking up at Manny.

"And you're just a good citizen helping out, right?" Manny pried, pulling the baby back to him.

"I just know where the humans are going," Diego stated, taking the baby back.

"So do we! Over there," I pointed towards the mountains. "Every living creature knows they have a village on the other side."

"Well, unless you know how to track, you're not gonna get there in time before the pass covers up with snow, which should be tomorrow. So...you could give the baby to me or go get lost in a blizzard. It's your choice."

I looked up at Manny curiously, who seemed to had made a decision. He picked up the baby and plopped it in my arms. "There's your little bundle of joy, we're returning it to the humans."

"Awe, the big, bad tigey-wigey gets left behind!" Sid cooed, pinching Diego's cheeks. "Poor tigey-wigey..."

"Sid? Tigey-wigey is going to lead the way," Manny said, an annoying smile on his face.

Looking between the baby and the smug grin on Diego's face, I let out a groan. I did not need to deal with this right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am sorry it's taken me a bit long to post this chapter up! I've just been very busy lately, but today I have the chance to continue the legacy of Roxie Bunny.**

I grunted in discomfort as the baby began to yank on my ears while we walked. "Let go!" I hissed, trying to pry his hands off as my ears suddenly began tom ring from the amount of pressure, plus the amount of time, he had on it.

Once I finally got his tiny fist off my ear, he began to whimper before he burst into tears, making me yelp and take him to the nearest pair of arms, in this case, it was Sid. "Yeah...I don't do infants, sorry." I began to massage my ears to dull the pain as we kept walking, the baby not ceasing his crying.

It was about an hour later that the loud screams from the baby were finally getting to us. "Oh, you've gotta make it stop; I can't take it anymore!"

"I've eaten things that haven't complained this much!" Diego shouted.

"If I asked you to eat me now as an option to escape this monstrosity of a human being, would you promise to make it quick?" I asked as I enclosed my paws around my ears gently to try and block out the noise.

"He won't stop squirming!" Sid shouted, turning my attention to him, who was holding the baby upside down.

"You're holding it wrong!"

"Watch its head!"

"Let's just dump it in the river and don't say nothing to nobody!"

Manny and Diego looked at me with a lazy glare. "What?" I asked, before sighing and saying with a slight whine, "Just put it down, Sid!"

Sid obeyed, mocking us all under his breath. I shoved him out of the way. "They say a female is the best at child care!" I shrugged, before thinking. "Let's try a lullaby!"

"Yeah, because him wanting to hear your whiny voice is just what's gonna make him stop crying," Diego rolled his eyes, making me round on him.

"Hey! I've just had about enough of you! You're only hear as our guide, nothing more! I suggest to hold your tongue, Tiger!" I formed a fist with my tiny paw, which wasn't that much of an intimidation, considering he was a fully grown saber toothed tiger.

"Hey, lovebirds, he's wearing one of those baby things!" Manny said.

"Baby things?" I asked, tilting my head.

"So when he poops, rabbit, where does it go?" Diego asked, looking at me with a half smirk, making my eyes widen and quickly back up.

"Actually, I was wrong, females aren't that good with infants. Let's see if one of you can - uh - fix him." I smiled crookedly, my buck teeth showing.

"Okay, you," Manny said, pointing at Sid, "Check for poop."

"Hey, why am I the poop checker?"

"Because returning the runt was yours and the bunny's idea, because you're small and insignifigant, and because I'll pummel you if you don't." Manny threatened, getting up close enough to Sid to almost touch nose-to-trunk.

"What else?" Sid grunted.

"Now, Sid!" Manny yelled, his voice echoing.

Sid sidestepped away from the mammoth and approached the baby with a disgusted expression, beginning to remove the 'baby thing' from him.

"Have any advice on that type of intimidation?" I asked casually, leaning on Manny's trunk with a wry grin. He glared and moved his trunk so I'd fall. "Ah! Right...asking too much." Stumbling back to my hind legs, I watched Sid.

"Ew! Yuck! Ew!" Sid grimaced, before pausing, "I mean, my goodness." He lifted the baby thing. "Alright, look out, look out, coming through." He began to swing it around carelessly, almost hitting Manny.

"Hey, watch out!" he protested, before Sid swung at me.

"Ew, Sid, quit it!" I yelled, shielding myself from behind my paws.

"Stop waving that thing around!" Diego yelled, who was the next victim.

"Ooh! Ooh! I'm gonna slip!" Sid warned, but I thought I saw the hint of a grin. The baby thing slipped from his hands and landed straight forth on Manny's trunk, who panicked and quickly tossed it off in disgust.

"It's clean!" Sid laughed. "Got ya!"

Out of anger, Manny knocked him upside the head. The baby quickly stopped his crying to laugh, but once he saw Sid was okay, he began to cry again.

"Hey, do that again!" Diego said. "He likes it!"

Smirking, I lifted a fist and socked Sid across the nose. The baby laughed again,

"It's making me feel better, too!" Manny smiled.

I gasped and smiled joyfully. "Acceptance!" I was still trying to earn the friendship of Manny throughout this whole wacky adventure, but it proved to be very difficult because he seemed to not like to get close to anybody.

"Here, you hold him," Sid offered the baby to Diego, who hit him next. The baby laughed again and tried to hit Sid himself, but the sloth caught his hand in his to prevent it, starting the crying again.

"Here, turn him towards me!" Diego said as Sid sat him back onto the rock he had changed him on. He covered his eyes with his paws, "Where's the baby? There he is!" He bared his teeth, before doing it again. "Where's the baby? THERE HE IS!" The baby full out sobbed now, obviously terrified,

"Stop it, you're scaring him!" Manny said, pushing Diego off.

We were all interrupted by a growl that seemed to be coming from the baby's stomach. "I bet he's hungry!" Sid smiled.

"How 'bout some milk?" Manny suggested.

"Oh, I'd love some!" Sid exclaimed, making me glare.

"Not you, the baby!" I hissed, hitting Sid upside the head, making him round onto me.

"Well, I'm not exactly lactating all much, pal!" Sid said.

Diego quickly came to my defense, surprisingly so. He got up close to Sid instead, placing me to the side. "You're a little low on the food chain to be mouthing off!"

"ENOUGH!" Manny stopped all the arguing. We were silent until the sound of something hitting the ground caught our attention. Off to the side, we spotted a melon sitting on the side of a bush.

"Food!" we chanted happily. Manny lifted it up, but a bird yelled and fell from the bush, yanking the melon back and squawking at him, before scurrying off.

"Hey, get back here!" I yelled, settling on all fours to chase after him.

"Roxie!" the boys yelled, taking the baby up to follow. I stopped at the edge of a cliff where I lost him. Manny, Diego, and Sid caught up.

"Give a warning next time you're gonna chase after some dodo!" Manny said, hitting me upside the head with his trunk.

"Noted," I groaned, rubbing where he hit.

Looking back below, I gasped. Many dodos were below like some sort of army and chanting things at the same time. "I lost the dodo melon stealer..."

"Prepare for the ice age!"

"Protect the dodo way of life!"

"Separate the dodos from the beasts!"

"Prepare for the ice age!"

"Ice age?" Sid asked.

"I've heard of these crackpots..." Diego mumbled.

"I like them! It seems like they've got their way of life sorted out!" I grinned, before pointing. "Hey, there's our melon! Be right back!" I tumbled down the cliff, ignoring them calling my name again.

"Will she stop running off?" Diego sighed. It looked like they were following me.

I smiled as I neared a rock with about three melons. This meant the lot of us could eat. Well, me, Sid, the baby, and Manny. Diego wouldn't probably say yes to anything unless it were meat. Reaching forward, I went to grab one, but yelped as a dodo attacked my paw by pecking it and squawking, making me fly back.

"Hey!" Diego shouted angrily at the bird as I rubbed my paw in both a bit of pain and confusion. "Where'd he get you?"

"Uh..."

"Intruders!" the dodo shouted, running toward more of his buddies. "Intruders! Intr-AH!" He fell into what looked to be a tar pit.

The dodos finally noticed us and began to approach.

"Hey, can we have our melon back?" Manny asked, before pointing at the baby. "Junior's hungry, and uh..."

"No way! This is our private stock pile for the ice age! Some arctic fortress will force us underground for a billion, billion years!" a dodo said.

"So you have three melons?" Manny asked sarcastically.

"HA!" I pointed joyfully, before putting a paw up for a highfive, but Manny rolled his eyes and ignored me. Flushing in embarrassment, I slowly put my paw down.

"If you weren't smart enough to plan ahead, then doom on you!"

"Doom on you...doom on you..." the birds began to crowd around us.

"Get away from me," Manny glared.

"No! No!" one of the dodos shouted as a melon fell from the rock and into the baby's arms. "Uh...tai-kwan-dodos! Attack!" Three dodos appeared, making very exaggerated fighting noises as they kicked each other until they got the melon and tried to pass it around, but they managed to stupidly throw it over a cliff.

"The melon!" Several dodos jumped to retrieve it, but it was obvious what their fate was.

Sid snuck from our side to get to the remaining two melons. I lifted the baby up instead, holding him close, but made sure he had no access to my ears.

Sid grabbed one of the melons and smiled, showing it to us. However, the dodos weren't having it and went to attack him, managing to get it once more, but accidentally throwing it into the tar pit, along with three more dodos. I snickered.

"Only you would laugh in the face of death," Manny said, looking down at me dully.

"Well, considering our circumstances, yeah I'm definitely gonna laugh."

"The last melon..." the dodos brought me back to the rock where Sid was holding it.

"He's dead," I sighed. "He had a good run, though..." The dodos attacked him and shooed off the melon, but Manny was able to lift it up with his trunk, holding it above their heads, but one of them got him from behind in parts I shouldn't mention.

To catch you off of that note, he threw the melon out of surprise in pain high into the air in the direction of Sid.

"Sid, go long!" I shouted.

He caught it, but now all of the dodos had their attention on him and were making threatening steps. Sid looked at us, then the baby, and finally got his courage in check and began running, shoving any and all birds away with one hand and holding the melon in the other until finally he dived into the air to make it to us, patting on the ground, but keeping the melon safe.

The baby cheered, causing Manny, Diego, and me to cheer, too. I raised the baby in the air. Sid began dancing what seemed to be a victory roll, until he threw the melon down, destroying it.

"Ah, Sid, now we've gotta find more food!" Diego said as I set the baby down and watched him crawl to the melon, eating the remains from the ground.

"Hey, I think he likes it!" I smiled.

The dodos had piled on each other in a big tower as a defese mechanism, but couldn't handle it and fell over the cliff next.

"Hey, look at that, dinner and a show," Manny joked.

I giggled and ate a piece of the melon before watching as Manny announced we'd camp out here for the night.

As he left with the baby and Sid went who knows where, I grinned and shuffled to Diego.

"So," I started nonchalantly, "you sure did come to my aid a few times today, despite our 'oh, so amazing' introduction this morning." He glared at me.

"The only reason is because without you, Manny and I would have to deal with Sid alone, that's it," Diego glared, his ears falling back.

"Nah, I think you've grown fond of me! You consider me your friend!" I giggled, poking at his cheek.

"I do not!"

"You do so, you do think I'm your friend! And quite quickly, too, may I add. Am I that contagiously friendly and funny?" I asked, my ears falling in a mocking way as I moved closer.

Finally done, he bit at my paw quickly, but not hard enough to bleed, before joining Manny. I yelled and began to whine, "Manny, he bit me!"

"Diego, don't bite the rabbit," Manny sighed tiredly. I grinned and made my way to Manny's side, finding a good spot to open a hole for my burrow. I think I was actually beginning to get on these guy's good sides. I dunno, but I've never felt more at home than I do now.

But I knew if Mother saw me, I'd be in a worser state than being caught with a predator.


End file.
